Soreo and Kairiet
by Pyrogirl2410
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts version of Romeo and Juliet. There's lot's of humor and it's a really long 1 shot, so enjoy! If you liked it, please review!


**A/N: This is a Kingdom Hearts version of Romeo and Juliet. Sora is Romeo, Kairi is Juliet, Roxas is Romeo's friend, Namine is Roseline(Juliet's friend), Demyx is the heckler, Vexen is Shakespear, Selphie is Juliet's Mother, They call each other by their real names, I just wanted to tell you the parts. Well, on with the show!**

_Soreo and Kairiet_

"Hello. I'm Vexen. I will be leading you through this story." Vexen said as he got on stage.

"Boooo! Get of the stage and start the story!" Demyx yelled from the crown of...no other people. Vexen rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Our story begins with Riku and Sora..." Vexen said, his voice trailing off at the end. Two boys walked up on stage. One was Sora and the other was Riku. They were both wearing skater boy shirts and baggy shorts. They were wearing helmets and carrying skate boards.

"Oh god." moaned Vexen as they looked at their lines, made disgusted faces at them and threw them off stage. They BOTH hit Demyx.

"Ow! Watch were you throw that!" shouted Demyx. Sora and Riku ignored him and started to make up their own lines.

"Yo, what's been get'n' you down lately, man?" asked Riku.

"Namine and I broke up late night..." said Sora, trying his best to sound sad.

"Then find another girl!" Riku shouted carelessly. "There is a party tonight. Let's go."

"Why?" Sora asked curiously.

"To meet cute girls." Riku replied bluntly.

"Sora didn't want to go, but Riku kept bugging him, so he went." Vexen told the audience of 1.

"Why are you telling the story?" Demyx asked Vexen in a rude tone.

"Shut up!" Vexen yelled. "Back to the story. Now at the party, Sora sat down and sighed."

"What's wrong?" Riku asked Sora. Sora just sighed as he watch Namine dance across the floor. Then, another girl caught his eye.

Kairi walks up on stage with her hair messy, wearing boots, listening to her MP3 player, chewing gum, and wearing a mini skirt. Vexen slaps his forehead and Demyx smiles happily.

"...what's my line again?" Kairi asked. Vexen slaps his forehead rapidly in anger.

Vexen moans and says, "You have to talk to your mom about the marridge."

"Oh yeah." she says and she turns to Selphie(her mother in the play).

"Well, now tht you are at the right age to marry, how about Lord Axel? I hear he is a fine man." Selphie says and everyone stares at her in astonishment.

"Excuse me!?" Kairi hasty replied in a shocked tone.

"It's just a play." Selphie says. Everyone recovers from shock and they move on.

"Marridge?! To him?! Not on my life!" Kairi shouted. Vexen was impressed by that. It was a good line to him.

"Well you must marry soon." Selphie said. Then, some random person comes over to Selphie and tells her something. She nods and follows him away.

Kairi's friend Namine comes up behind her and they start to talk. Kairi looks around the at the boys, but one catches her eye.

She points to Sora and says, "OOOOO!!! Who's that cute boy?!"

"Bad news girl. That's Sora and my X boyfriend." Namine replied and gave an angry look at Sora. But Kairi smiled at him, and blushed.

"Come on Kairi. Let's go instant message some cute boys. ...Kairi?" Namine said, trying to get them away from Sora.

Kairi just continued to stare at him, and he stared at her back. Namine got mad and pulled Kairi away.

_Okay. Before I continue, I need to straighten some things out. the 'e' in Namine doesn't have the thing over it because my computer won't let me do that. This story takes place in...well a LONG time ago, so it makes it funny when they bring in modern stuff and talk wierd. And lastly, when I continue the story from here, keep in mind that everyone just had a break back stage. Okay, on with the show!_

That night, Kairi went out on her balcony.

Do we really have to do this?" Kairi moans to Vexen.

"YES! Now just say your line!" Vexen yelled in an angry tone.

"Fine. Sora, Sora. Where far outh thou, Sora?" Kairi cryed in a romantic sounding voice. Sora walks up behind her with a giant piece of pizza in his.

"Wha?" Sora says with his mouth full. Sora scared Kairi and she fell off the balcony.

Everyone gasped as they watched her fall to the ground. When she hit the floor, her skirt came up, and Demyx,instead of being worryed about her, clapped, cheered, and whistled wildly. Everyone got her in a bed and started to talk.

"She can't do the play anymore. Who will replace her?!" Sora said, sounding more worryed about the play than Kairi.

"Well we ahve a last minute substitute." said Vexen. Everyone but Sora knew who it was, so everyone around Sora started to giggle.

Sora was curious to why they were giggling, until he saw who it was. Riku came waddling through the door...in a dress.

"RIKU!!!!" Sora gasped in astonishment.

Everyone burst out laughing, and Riku said, "God, my pantihose are riding up."

Everyone but Sora nearly died of laughter.

"O...okay people. Let's keep going." Vexen said, trying to hold back laughter.

In the play, Sora got in a fight, got banished, blah blah blah. Okay now to the death scene!

Sora lay by Riku body, not know he was alive.

_Sorry to cut in, but Sora has to call Riku Kairi because it was originally supposed to be Kairi._

"Oh Kairi, my love at first sight." Sora said dramaticly. Then he asked Riku, "Does this creep you out?"

"Yup." Riku replied.

"Thought so. Okay, moving on. From this tomb I shall never depart, for I shall lay here by your side forever." Sora took the bottle of poison(which was really soda) and drank it. He pretended to die and Riku woke up.

"Sora?" Riku said, sounding sad.

"Yeay?" Sora replied, sitting up. Everyone angerly glared at him.

"What? ...Oh! Right, sorry." he said as he laid back down.Riku coughed to clear his throat and started to talk again.

"Oh, Sora. You must have thought I was really dead so you killed yourself." Riku said. He took the fake dagger from Sora's belt and placed it to his chest.

"Oh, happy dagger. Let me die as I inbed you in my heart so I can be with my beloved Sora." Riku put the dagger under his arm and pretended to die.

"And that was the story of Soreo and Kairiet." said Vexen. Instead of clapping, Demyx got up and walked away. Everyone on stage got up and walked away, too leaving poor Vexen all alone in the empty theater.


End file.
